


Hot N Cold

by andabatae



Series: Andabatae's Office Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Emails, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Kylo Ren, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunken Emails, Drunken Mistakes, Enemies to Lovers, Epistolary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HVAC Drama, Hair-pulling, Kylo Ren is a CEO, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey is a Civil Engineer, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey is tired of having to endlessly fix Force Enterprise's ancient HVAC system. As the company's civil engineer, she has plenty of helpful suggestions for improvements, but will CEO Kylo Ren listen?No.Not, that is, until she gets drunk and accidentally sends him an extremely rude email...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Andabatae's Office Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136330
Comments: 164
Kudos: 1813
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts).



> Love you Theresa! 😘

“Fuck!” Rey slammed her hand against a pipe, glaring at it as it rattled and let out a tragic whine. For the fiftieth time, the heating/cooling system in Force Enterprises' headquarters was acting up, and since the CEO—Kylo Ren, whatever kind of asshole name that was—refused to release funds for building updates, Rey was once again left with the thankless task of fixing it with nothing but duct tape and hope.

The tangled network of pipes and vents that kept HQ at a livable temperature was prone to breaking, since it relied on ancient boilers and manual controls. _Manual_ , as if there weren’t better digital systems in place at most major companies. Rey, as Force Enterprises' resident Civil Engineer, had written countless emails to her boss, Unkar Plutt, begging for the company to streamline and digitize the HVAC system, which would reduce energy costs, but so far she’d had no luck. Plutt swore he’d escalated the complaint multiple times, but every time it reached the CEO’s desk, Kylo Ren refused to sign off on the extra cost.

Kylo Ren deserved to freeze to death in his office. They were in the middle of a cold snap, and the heating system had crapped out three times this week. As a result, the techies and bureaucrats who made up the top thirty floors of the HQ building were crankier than normal, and Rey had received a lot of irritated phone calls.

Rey finally found the culprit: a sooty flame sensor had tripped out. She cleaned it off, then whacked the boiler with the flat of her wrench a few times out of sheer spite. The boiler came back to life again. Crisis averted—for now.

\-------

Rey sighed with relief when she slid into the seat opposite Rose at their local pub. “I’m so glad today’s over," she said. "I spent ninety percent of it crawling around in the bowels of the building trying to fix the stupid heating problem.”

Rose raised her martini. “Cheers to shitty days.” She promptly drained the entire thing.

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, looks like your day was way worse than mine. What happened?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “What else? Mister Important had a temper tantrum again.”

“Seriously? What did he break this time?”

 _Mister Important_ was one of Kylo Ren’s code names—the most polite one. As head of HR, Rose didn’t like using names when bitching about her workplace, but Rey had a sneaking suspicion this was also a He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named situation, and Rose was worried the name might conjure him.

“He didn’t smash any equipment today, thankfully, but one of the developers quit after being reamed for missing a deadline. Stormed out of the building in tears.” Rose shook her head. “He’s such an asshole, and I can’t rip him a new one, because he’s untouchable.”

The waitress came over, and after Rey ordered a beer, Rose asked for two more martinis.

“Wow,” Rey said after the waitress left. “Doing some heavy drinking tonight, huh?”

“One of them is for you,” Rose said, then winked. “Misery loves company... and alcohol.”

\-------

Three hours later, Rose was crying into a plate of nachos while Rey comforted her. “I just wanna make it a good workplace environment, you know?” Rose sniffled. “But he’s so scary and big, and he ignores all my emails, and I _hate_ him…”

Rey’s vision was blurring, but she blinked hard and focused on delivering what her drunken brain told her was going to be the best motivational speech ever. “Fuck him,” she said loudly. Too loudly, if the scandalized looks from other patrons were any indication, but fuck them, too. “He’s a miserable arse, and you’re a gorgeous badass, and if he’s ignoring your emails, I’m going to… going to…” She trailed off, losing track of the thought as she saw another plate of nachos go by. Wow, those looked amazing.

“Going to what?” Rose asked, wiping away a tear.

Oh, yeah. Kylo Ren. Rey wrenched her attention away from the food. “I’m going to give him a piece of my mind,” she announced.

Rose chuckled. “Rey, he has no idea who you are—lucky you. What’re you gonna do, ambush him in his office?”

“I will! I’ll… I’ll climb through the air conditioning vent and drop down on ropes. Like James Bond. Or is that what’s-his-face from _Mission: Impossible?_ ” Rey pondered the conundrum for a second. “Whatever,” she said, waving away the particulars. “I’ll rappel down from the ceiling and tell him he’s a pretentious _cunt_.”

Rose giggled. “You’re so cool,” she slurred. “Like, I wish I was as cool as you. But I have to be polite all the time and smile and be patient and it’s _awful_.” She buried her head in her arms, narrowly missing the plate of nachos.

“There, there,” Rey cooed, patting her back. “I’ll be cool for you. I’ll rip Kylo Ren a new one.”

And she would, she decided through the boozy haze. She was going to take matters into her own hands.

\-------

Rey couldn’t quite see straight as she squinted at the computer screen, typing out an impassioned email. The clack of the keys seemed way too loud in her quiet apartment, and her stomach churned with nausea. Rose had really fucked them both up with those martinis.

> _Dear Sir,_
> 
> _That’s probably how you want to be addressed, huh? You’re fancy, right? And a real shithead, if rumors are to be believed. And I do. Believe the rumors. So, Sir Fancy Shithead, let’s talk, huh?_

Rey giggled. She wasn’t going to send this email—even her drunken mind knew better than to do that—but damn did it feel good to let this out. Tomorrow she’d come up with some amazing revenge to make Kylo Ren miserable, but typing out her thoughts was cathartic.

> _You have broken at least 10 printers, several laptops, and rumor has it a window? Basically, IT lives in terror of you. And I heard someone fled from you, crying, today. That sentence looks funny. Whatever, I’m drunk, and you suck._
> 
> _You suck so much that you act like a tyrant, lording it over all the lowly peons (sp?) who slave away under your merciless thumb, which is maybe not the right metaphor, but the point is they can’t say shit to you. Well, I CAN. Not that I will. Obviously. But metaphorically, I can, and this email is going to sit in my drafts folder forever, a permanent reminder of the fact that YOU, Sir Shithead, suck a whole lot._

She was sleepy, but Rey was too pissed to go to bed without letting this out, so she took a sip of water, slapped her cheeks a few times to wake up, and kept typing.

> _You know what else sucks? The FUCKING HVAC SYSTEM. My GOD how many times have I filed a request for a better system? Your employees are FREEZING to DEATH and SO AM I and you can’t be arsed to sign one measly bit of your fucking fortune away to ensure the comfort of the people who work for you? Digitizing the HVAC system would save you a ton of money in energy costs and save me a huge number of headaches. I have wet dreams about having one monitor to track all the issues on. Even typing that gave me shivers. I know what I'm getting off to tonight! JK I don't get off to HVAC, don't really get off at all, but whatever, we're moping about the job today, not my miserable personal life.  
>  _

She searched back through her email, tallying the number of requests, and felt a new flare of righteous indignation.

> _I just looked and I have now filed that request FIFTEEN TIMES. I realize I’m using a lot of all-caps but WOW. That’s more than one a month since I started working here. For a big, progressive tech CEO, you sure fucking suck at modernizing your systems! Let the past die, Kylo Ren. A brighter future of consistent office temperature awaits._
> 
> _I have no idea what you even look like, wouldn’t know you if we met in the elevator, but I imagine you’re some gnarled old goblin, cackling over your piles of filthy lucre and plotting more ways to make your subordinates miserable. Well, I say NO MORE._
> 
> _I don’t actually say that, since I am not sending this email (typing that for my benefit - DO NOT CLICK SEND REY LOL_

Her head nodded towards her chest, and she jerked back upright. Time to finish this off with a cathartic bang.

> _I’m baffled by everything about this company, to be honest. At least the benefits are okay, and you have the dopest HR head possible, and it’s weird but cool to have booze and a ping-pong table in the breakroom. But YOU, Sir Fancy Shithead, indubitably, unquestionably, parsimoniously, assholeishly, SUCK._
> 
> _Fuck you,_
> 
> _Rey_

\-------

She did not click Send, obviously. What Rey did was pass out, face-first, on her keyboard, rage successfully expelled and heart at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls), my HVAC consultant! Any errors are mine, obviously, because I am a mere smut peddler and not a civil engineer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey felt like shit.

She’d woken up sometime in the middle of the night, cheek mashed against her laptop keyboard, with a dry mouth and a pounding head. She’d chugged a glass of water and staggered off to bed, hoping the hydration would stave off the morning’s hangover.

No such luck.

Her phone kept buzzing in her pocket as she rode the subway in to work, but she was too busy clinging to the pole and trying not to throw up to see who was texting her. And since she was running late, she didn’t check her phone after she disembarked, either, since she needed to sprint the last few blocks.

She leapt into the elevator right before the doors closed, startling the other occupants. She breathed a sigh of relief, jabbing the button for the basement where she worked… then realized she’d gotten in an elevator that was going up.

Rey tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator stopped on seemingly every floor. Workers filtered off, until finally it was just her and a sour-looking redhead who was going to the very top, where the executive offices were. He eyed her with distaste, then proceeded to bury his nose in his phone.

Rey’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. She didn’t know who this asshole was, but she felt shitty enough without him judging her for elevator etiquette. She fished out her own phone, checking to see who’d been texting her.

The texts were all from Rose and had started about an hour ago.

> Rose: i hurt so much
> 
> Rose: seriously this is hell
> 
> Rose: why did you let me drink like that you horrible enabler
> 
> Rose: answer me ho
> 
> Rose: you better not be calling in sick
> 
> Rose: i’ll totally snitch on you. to myself, i guess.
> 
> Rose: well i’m in the office now and don’t see you, better get here quick, bench

Rey smiled at Rose’s irritated texts. She couldn’t wait to grab lunch with her and work on their hangovers together.

The texts continued.

> Rose: ugh His Imperial Majesty sent me an email
> 
> Rose: wonder how many ppl he’s made cry today
> 
> Rose: ...rey?
> 
> Rose: you haven’t given him any reason to be looking into you, have you?

Rey’s heart rate accelerated. Kylo Ren was looking in to her?

> Rose: because he just tried to get your personnel file
> 
> Rose: i told him employee information is confidential
> 
> Rose: you didn’t actually say something to him, did you?
> 
> Rose: last night?

Oh, God. The surge of nausea this time wasn’t from her hangover. She’d drafted that email out of pure spite, but she hadn’t actually sent it… right?

The elevator stopped at the top floor, and the snooty redhead brushed past her with a huff. Rey stepped aside, eyes glued to her screen as she toggled over to her email account. She’d turned off email notifications on her phone for peace of mind while at home, and she winced at the flood of emails with subject lines like “It’s Too Cold” and “Heater still broken, do you even work here?”

Someone stepped into the elevator, but Rey ignored them in favor of checking her Drafts folder.

It was empty.

She clapped a hand to her mouth, wondering for a moment if she was going to vomit all over the shiny shoes of the stranger standing next to her. _Shit shit shit_. As the elevator descended towards the ground floor, Rey navigated to her Sent folder...

“You don’t belong here,” a deep voice said.

Rey forced her attention up from her phone. “Excuse me?”

Oh. _Oh_. The man in front of her was extremely attractive. Tall, broad-shouldered… Her eyes wandered over lush black hair, a bold nose, and full lips that were compressed in a scowl. He was wearing a power suit—an executive, no doubt.

“You don’t work on the top floor,” he said. “So what are you, some kind of corporate spy?”

Her jaw dropped. “Excuse me. Just because I happened to get on the wrong elevator doesn’t make me a corporate _spy_. Honestly, who thinks like that?”

He shrugged. “Someone who’s had to deal with plenty of corporate spies over the years.” His gaze wandered over her, and Rey shifted uncomfortably, aware that her blue jeans and button-up shirt weren’t typical dress code. “Who are you, then, a college intern unaware of appropriate workplace attire?”

She stiffened. God, this guy was a prig. “I am definitely not an intern, and this attire is necessary for my job, which I guarantee is much more physically taxing than yours.” She looked disdainfully at his fancy suit. He wouldn’t be able to inspect boilers in that.

His lips twitched. “Hmm. And what do you suppose my job is?”

Rey rolled her eyes. No doubt he was some hotshot young VP who thought a fancy title made him impressive. Well, Rey was anti-authority on the best of days, and this was decidedly not the best of days. “To be honest, I don’t really care,” she said.

His lips parted in surprise, and Rey told herself not to stare at his mouth. Hotness did not excuse dickishness. Thankfully, before he could say another word, the elevator stopped on the ground floor, and the doors opened.

Rey made a shooing gesture at him. “Off you go,” she said. “Go torment someone else about their sartorial choices.”

To her shock, a smile bloomed on those plush lips. He shook his head before stepping off the elevator. When she didn’t follow, he turned around. “Wait,” he said as Rey mashed the Close Doors button. “What’s your name?”

Rey wrinkled her nose and gave him a little wave. “None of your fucking business.”

The door closed, cutting off the sight of his deliciously shocked face.

\-------

She’d sent the email.

Oh God, she’d sent the email.

Finally free of her obnoxious elevator companion, Rey read and reread the email she’d apparently _sent to the CEO_ at 1 AM. Phrases popped out like nightmarish fiends in the graveyard that was about to become her career:

_Sir Fancy Shithead_

_I’m drunk, and you suck_

_One measly bit of your fucking fortune_

_I know what I’m getting off to tonight_

Rey clapped a hand to her mouth. “Oh my God,” she mumbled into her palm. “Oh my fucking God.”

This was a nightmare. A horrible, alcohol-induced nightmare. Maybe she was still asleep? Rey pinched herself, then yelped. Nope, definitely awake, with all her pain receptors functioning.

Then she noticed a very important detail.

He’d _replied_.

She waited until she was in the safety of her office—a repurposed supply closet—to read it.

> _This is the most colorful email I have ever received, and that’s really saying something. I’ve been cursed out by more Fortune 500 CEOs than you would undoubtedly be able to name, but none of them have done so this... creatively._
> 
> _From the content of your email, I can only assume you wish to be fired._

Rey’s eyes flooded with tears. This was it, the end of her civil engineering career. Someone like Kylo Ren could ruin her reputation forever.

> _Unfortunately for you, when faced with a mystery, I am compelled to solve it. In this case, the mystery is: Who the fuck writes emails like this to the CEO of one of the most successful tech companies in the world?_
> 
> _You remain employed. For now._
> 
> _Don’t assume this will end well for you._
> 
> _-KR_

Rey whimpered and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair as she imagined all the ways this could end poorly for her. He could fire her publicly. March her around the office while ringing the shame bell from Game of Thrones. Actually murder her and drape her intestines over the office as a macabre reminder to the staff that Kylo Ren was not to be fucked with.

Rey’s phone vibrated.

> Rose: he just called me and sounded shittier than ever
> 
> Rose: what did you do??
> 
> Rose: i told him the only info he can get is what’s in the staff directory
> 
> Rose: so i guess he now knows what you look like and where that shoebox you work in is

Rey typed back, thumbs trembling.

> Rey: I fucked up.
> 
> Rey: I fucked up so bad.
> 
> Rey: I wrote a draft email just to get my feelings out
> 
> Rey: And somehow I hit send when I passed out???
> 
> Rey: I have no idea.
> 
> Rose: oh god
> 
> Rose: what was in this email
> 
> Rey: ummmmm
> 
> Rose: shit.

\-------

Hope, as someone undoubtedly wise had once said, was like the sun. If you only believed it when you saw it, you'd never make it through the night.

Rey didn’t have hope. She had desperation and a strong desire not to lose her work visa and get sent back to Britain.

She drafted another email to the CEO.

> _Dear Mr. Ren,_
> 
> _I cannot apologize enough for the contents of last night's email. As you can no doubt surmise, I was drinking, and I never meant to actually send it to you. Not that that excuses the content. I can only beg you to forgive my brief lapse in judgment and let me prove myself as a hard-working employee and a valuable member of the Force Enterprises team._

She nibbled her lip. Well, she was already fucked, so why not push for what she wanted?

> _That said, I have plenty of less offensive arguments for why an upgraded HVAC system would be in the best interest of this company. It’ll save you a lot of money on energy costs, your employees will be less miserable, and I’ll be able to monitor issues from a centralized location, rather than having to inspect each unit individually._
> 
> _As for your question of “who the fuck writes emails like this to the CEO,” the answer is “a drunk, profane woman who apparently has no sense of self-preservation.” This is one of the most mortifying moments of my life._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Rey Johnson_

\-------

The answer came thirty minutes later.

> _Dear Ms. Johnson,_
> 
> _I have in front of me your staff profile, which shows a relatively harmless-looking person whose interests include such banal hits as “watching rugby, tinkering with cars, and eating out at restaurants.” Nothing in this profile indicates that you have the soul of a harpy or the mouth of a sailor._
> 
> _Are you really going to apologize? I confess, I’m disappointed. Having an inferior swear at me is somewhat of a novelty._
> 
> _Your HVAC request is denied._
> 
> _-KR_

She blinked and reread the email. Then again. “What?” she asked out loud. What was he playing at? Baffled, she typed a reply.

> _Dear Mr. Ren,_
> 
> _You… want me to swear at you?  
>    
>  Can you please give your rationale for why my (very reasonable) request has been denied? _
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Rey_

\-------

This time it was an hour before she heard from him. Probably because he was in fancy meetings for fancy arseholes.

> _Dear Ms. Johnson,_
> 
> _At this point, I’m going to milk this situation for all the entertainment I can get._
> 
> _And no._
> 
> _-KR_

Rey scowled, and her notorious temper flared to life, overcoming her mortification. He thought this was funny, did he? Wanted to laugh at her discomfort? Well, she’d show him exactly what she thought about that. She'd already damaged her career irreparably, so she might as well be brutally honest.

> _Dear Sir (Additional Epithets Implied),_
> 
> _You may find threatening a subordinate’s livelihood to be a hilarious joke, but to me it represents the very real threat of poverty and deportation. I would appeal to your sense of compassion, but I suspect you haven’t got one._
> 
> _You want me to entertain you? Fine. How’s this for entertainment?_
> 
> _I’ve gotten twenty emails already this morning about how cold the sixth floor is. Yesterday it was the tenth through twentieth floors. Because I am good at my job, I’ve been able to address issues as they crop up, but this company is a fucking joke if it can’t resolve such a simple problem. I’ve run the numbers, and this fix, while not cheap, is definitely within your resources as “the CEO of one of the most successful tech companies in the world.” Maybe you should spend less time up your own ass and more time listening to your “inferiors.”_
> 
> _The executive suites have been lucky enough not to suffer from the myriad heating issues that plague the rest of the building. Probably because of all the hot air you suit-and-tie types are full of. Perhaps now is a good time to remind you that, as the person in charge of the building’s heating and cooling systems, I have more power than you think._
> 
> _Not Even A Little Sincerely,_
> 
> _Rey_

\------

Right before she left for lunch with Rose, Rey made a substantial adjustment to the temperature of the top floor. So Kylo Ren didn’t care about the HVAC system, huh?

They’d see how long that lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey smiled at Rose as she walked the diminutive HR head back to her desk. She’d spent lunch regaling Rose with the particulars of her saga with Kylo Ren, and Rose had been, predictably, both horrified and amazed.

“I’m not writing you up,” she’d whispered over the sneaky hair-of-the-dog beer she’d ordered to accompany her lunch. “But only because this drama is too delicious. You know I’ll have to if he reports you, though.”

Rey had only shrugged. “Who cares? I’m probably getting fired, anyway.” The knowledge that she was in serious shit no matter what was bizarrely liberating. Might as well go out with guns blazing.

Now that they were back at HQ and no longer able to be so cozy, Rose had adopted her normal professional demeanor. When they reached Rose’s office, she gave Rey a firm handshake. “Good luck,” she said. “Please keep me updated about the situation.” With a wink, she turned around to get back to work.

Rey decided to spend the next half-hour visiting each floor individually to make sure people weren’t doing odd things to the thermostats. She had manual control over the temperature for each floor—as close as Rey would ever get to being a god—but people did all kinds of crazy things to try to cheat the A/C system, like leaving hot burritos on the thermostat when they wanted the office to be colder.

Luckily, things seemed to be going well. It was still excessively cold on a few floors, but other than a few glares and grumbles, people left Rey alone.

Unable to resist, she visited the top floor, just to see how her little prank had played out. Sure enough, it was _freezing_. The receptionist was barely visible beneath a heap of blankets, and her teeth chattered when she said, “Can I help you?”

It was too bad other people had to be collateral damage because of Kylo Ren’s stubbornness, but that was simply the price that had to be paid to ensure a future of consistent climate control. Rey smiled and hoisted her toolbox. “Checking the vents,” she said cheerfully.

“Oh, thank God,” the receptionist said. “Please help us. It’s freezing, and Mr. Ren is crankier than ever.” Her eyes widened. “Shit. I shouldn’t have said that. I mean shoot.” She buried her head in her arms. “Today is horrible,” she muttered.

Rey patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

She made her rounds, humming thoughtfully at the vents and thermostat as if trying to figure out what was wrong with them. When she entered the executive break room, she halted at the sight of a tall, brooding man pacing in front of the windows, both hands jammed into his black hair. It was the pretentious arse from the elevator, the one who’d told her she didn’t belong here.

Her heart did a weird lurch at the sight of him, and her stomach pitched. Did he have to be so tall and broad and handsome? Even the scowl on his full lips was attractive. Rey stiffened her spine, cursing herself for having a carnal weakness for brooding, Byronic types who looked like they lived at the gym.

He stopped at the sight of her, and his eyes widened. “You,” he said, pointing at her.

Wow, his fingers were _big_. That information briefly made her mind go blank. Then he took a step towards her, and Rey snapped back to attention. “Yes, me,” she said. “The corporate spy. Or intern. Or both, potentially.”

His jaw worked, and he looked her up and down. There was something oddly heated about his gaze, but Rey shrugged it off. He looked absolutely miserable, shoulders hunched and broad frame shivering—much to Rey's delight. “It’s fucking cold in here,” he said.

Rey laughed. “So it is!” She eyed him, nibbling her lip and wondering if this situation could be manipulated to her advantage. “You’re some kind of bigwig, right?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You could say that.”

“Well, you should tell your boss that with an upgraded HVAC system, the office will never get this cold again.”

He blinked several times, and his mouth opened and closed. “I—”

She didn’t let him finish whatever asinine sentence was about to come out of his mouth. “See you later!”

Satisfied with her triumph, Rey left. Time to go see if Kylo Ren had any choice words to say about her revenge.

\-----

Sure enough, there was an email waiting for her when she returned to her tiny office. The subject line was “STOP.”

> _Dear Ms. Johnson,_
> 
> _The executive suites are so frigid I can see my breath. My fingers are numb, and my testicles have retreated into my body. Obviously, this environment is not conducive to getting the important work of this company done._
> 
> _Your point that the HVAC system is important is acknowledged, but since this is clearly deliberate sabotage, rather than a mechanical issue, your request for an upgraded system remains denied._
> 
> _Turn the heat up NOW or I will fire you._
> 
> _-KR_

Despite the threat, Rey couldn’t help but cackle. Oh, she’d gotten Kylo Ren good. She grinned as she typed back.

> _Dear Mr. Ren,_
> 
> _I am very sorry to hear about your testicles. That - arguably unnecessary but very vivid detail - has plucked at my heartstrings enough to acquiesce to your request. I will turn the heat up immediately._
> 
> _-Rey_

And Rey did.

\-----

It was nearing the end of the day when Kylo Ren finally responded to her latest ploy.

> _Ms. Johnson,_
> 
> _Do I need to clarify the precise temperature I would like my office to be at? Because there is a middle ground between the ice planet of Hoth and Satan’s asshole._
> 
> _Fix it._
> 
> _-KR_

She bit the inside of her cheek as she typed back.

> _Wow, I need to brush up on my Star Wars geography. Is Satan’s asshole in the Mid Rim or the Unknown Regions?_

He responded not even a minute later.

> _My office. Five minutes._

Well, shit.

\-----

A wall of heat hit her the second she stepped off the elevator. Rey actually recoiled—maybe she'd turned the temperature up a _little_ too high—then marshaled her courage and headed towards Kylo Ren’s office. She felt like a convicted criminal on her way to the gallows. A few lingering executives glanced at her curiously, and the receptionist—now sweating through her button-up—gave Rey a sympathetic look as she passed.

No one she knew had ever been to Kylo Ren’s office. Hell, Rose was probably the only one of her office friends who had ever actually _seen_ Kylo Ren, and she just described him as “big and frowny.” Rey had Googled him before, but he seemed allergic to photographs, and there was no information about what year he’d gotten his MBA from Wharton. He could be thirty or fifty or eighty-three.

She wished she was a little better prepared for this meeting or had some idea what to expect. Rey didn’t mind confrontation—obviously—but she disliked being flung into new situations without proper preparation.

She hesitated outside the thick wooden door. _Kylo Ren_ was scrolled across the brass nameplate, which was so shiny it practically glowed. He probably had a maid whose sole job it was to polish that nameplate.

Well, she was losing her job either way. Hesitating wouldn’t save her. Rey took a deep breath, then knocked.

“Come in.” The shout was muffled by the wood, but loud enough to tell that Kylo Ren sounded pretty fucking pissed.

Rey entered the office before she could second-guess herself, shutting the door behind her. “You wanted to see me, Mr…” She trailed off at the sight that greeted her.

Never in a million years could she have expected _this_.

The tall, gorgeous man from the elevator was standing behind a paper-cluttered desk, hands on his hips and scowling at her. The revelation that the man she’d been twitting all day was the fucking _CEO_ , fuck her life, wasn’t the most shocking revelation. No, the most shocking part was that Kylo Ren had discarded his suit coat and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving a slice of his bare chest open to her gaze. A bead of sweat trickled between his pectorals, and Rey’s eyes were drawn to it like a magnet.

She licked her lips.

“Ms. Johnson.” The dark purr of his voice pulled her attention away from the sweat-slick ridges of his abdomen. She dragged her eyes up to his face and found him smirking at her. There was a knowing expression in his whiskey-brown eyes. “How nice to officially meet you.”

“You didn’t tell me,” she blurted out. “In the break room. Or… or earlier.”

He raised a sardonic brow. “Because you barely let me complete a sentence. You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?”

He stepped toward her, and Rey’s gaze was again helplessly drawn to his broad chest and pale abdomen and his bellybutton just above the dark border of his slacks, and oh god, was that a hint of a happy trail—

“Don’t you have something you can put on?” she choked out, waving a hand to indicate… all of _that_.

His smirk grew, and he came even closer. “Why, does my chest make you uncomfortable?” He stripped off the rest of his shirt and flung it aside, and Rey actually whimpered at the sight of his muscled shoulders and arms. “If it wasn’t eight thousand fucking degrees in here,” he said, “I wouldn’t need to be shirtless in my own damn office.”

Rey licked her suddenly dry lips. “Eight thousand is an exaggeration.”

It was extremely hot, though. Rey had begun sweating the moment she'd entered the executive suites, and the problem was only getting worse the closer he got. Sweat beaded at her hairline, and her heart was racing too fast.

“So,” Kylo Ren said as he came to a stop in front of her. “This is the girl who’s been tormenting me. You have a lot of nerve for someone so small.”

He was standing close enough for her to count the moles on his face and admire the strong line of his collarbone. Jesus Christ, how was she this horny? She shifted and realized, to her horror, that she was getting wet at the sight of such a hulkingly perfect masculine specimen. Her brain scrambled to produce words. “I’m not that small,” she protested. “I’m a very reasonable height.” She winced at her own inanity. Holy God, she was losing her mind.

His lips tilted up on one side, somehow making him even more handsome. “Small enough,” he said, voice low and rough. “I could throw you over my shoulder with no effort at all.”

The image of Kylo carrying her off like a caveman called up a throb between her legs. “And why would you do that, Mr. Ren?” she asked, struggling for sanity.

He slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “You tell me.”

That… was not an answer. Rey took a deep breath and focused on how irritated she’d been with him all day. Sure, he was incredibly hot and incredibly shirtless, but he was still the dickhead who made Rose’s life hell, terrorized IT, and refused to upgrade the HVAC system. “I’ll tell you something,” she said, amazing herself with her own daring as she drilled a finger into his chest. She tried not to shiver at the feel of tough muscle under smooth, sweat-slick skin. “You have been threatening to fire me all day, which I do _not_ appreciate. In addition, you’re still refusing to make the most basic of updates to your heating system for absolutely no good reason. By all accounts, you’re a monster, and everyone in this building is terrified of you!”

He didn’t seem offended by her speech. On the contrary, he leaned in, which forced her finger to press harder against him. “Yes,” he said, eyes darting between hers. “I am a monster. But not everyone is afraid of me. You’re not.” His mouth worked, lips mashing together, as he stared at her with that unnerving intensity. “I wonder why.”

Rey dropped her hand to her side, unable to stand touching him any longer. It was too addictive, too dangerous. Something strange was going on here, a sizzling undercurrent beneath the anger, some lightning-sharp connection leaping between them. “I’m not afraid of bullies,” she said, lifting her chin.

He snorted. “Oh, please. You sent me possibly the world’s meanest and most ludicrous email last night, and today you’re messing with the heating system to make me as miserable as possible. Of the two of us, who sounds most like a bully?”

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Shit. He was right; she really was being unforgivably awful to him, even if he was a prick. Her cheeks burned as her rational mind finally won out over her temper. “You’re right,” she said, forcing the words out. Apologies didn’t come easily to her. “And... I’m sorry. When I get mad, my temper gets away with me, and then…” She sighed heavily, and her shoulders drooped. “Fire me, then,” she said. “But please, please, please consider upgrading the HVAC system for whatever poor sod takes my position next.”

She started to step back, but Kylo’s hand shot out to grip her arm. She jumped, startled by the sudden contact.

“No,” he said fiercely. “Don’t apologize.”

She gaped at him. “Wh-what?”

He stepped into her body, so close she could feel the heat radiating off his chest. “No one ever sticks up to me,” he said. “No one gives me shit or calls me out on my nonsense. No one makes me laugh and curse at the same time. Today has been the most entertaining day I’ve had in ages, and I refuse to let you be sorry.”

Bewilderment, irritation, and desire swirled in a confused tempest in Rey’s chest. She felt hot all over, not just from the sweltering office, but from the intensity of his expression. “You don’t get to decide if I’m sorry or not."

“Sure I do,” he said confidently. “I’m the CEO.”

A laugh burst out of Rey. “Oh, yes, and that makes you master of the universe?”

“It makes me the master of you.”

A tense, pulsing silence fell between them. Rey's lips parted. She couldn’t _believe_ he had just said that. Worse, she couldn’t believe how her body was reacting to that breathtaking arrogance. Her nipples tightened, and she grew even wetter.

Kylo’s gaze flicked down to her chest, and he licked his lips.

Okay, this burning attraction definitely wasn’t one-sided, and Rey’s rational mind was once again losing the battle—this time to horniness. Kylo Ren might be a pompous ass with no idea how to run a company, but Rey wanted to fuck him more than she’d ever wanted to fuck anyone in her life. “Are you sure about that?” she asked, proud that her voice only trembled a little. “You think you can master me?”

Kylo’s nostrils flared. “Positive.”

“Then prove it,” Rey said. And because she’d never been good at reining in her impulses, and because he was hot and shirtless and liked her sass, and because she was riled up beyond belief—

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo Ren kissed like a demon: hungry, hot, and voracious. He licked and bit and sucked at her mouth like he wanted to eat her alive.

Rey gave back as good as she got, nipping his plush lower lip before stroking her tongue over his. Her hands were wound in his hair; his were planted firmly on her ass, tugging her into his body until they were practically melded together. His erection pressed against her lower belly, and she groaned at the feel of it.

He broke away from her lips and started unbuttoning her shirt. “Take this off,” he said. “It’s hot as fuck in here.”

Rey laughed. “And whose fault is that?”

He looked up from under his lashes, a smoldering glare that made Rey suck in a quick breath. “Yours, obviously.”

She shook her head. “Yours, for refusing to approve my very reasonable request—”

“Are you going to keep talking about the HVAC system,” he interrupted, “or are you going to let me strip you naked and fuck you until you scream?”

The air rushed out of her. “The… the second one.”

His lips quirked up in a smirk. “Good. That’s what I thought.”

“I make no promises, though.” Just because he was hot as hell and apparently about to give her the dicking of a lifetime didn’t mean Rey would just roll over and take whatever he dished out without comment.

He chuckled as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. “If I’ve learned anything about you in the last day, Ms. Johnson, it’s that you’re completely unpredictable.”

“Rey,” she said, shrugging out of the shirt and letting it drop to the floor. “Call me Rey.”

He leaned in to seize another kiss from her. “You can call me Mr. Ren,” he murmured against her lips.

Rey shoved him away from her, and he laughed. “Bullshit,” she said, fingers dropping to work at his belt. “If I’m fucking you, I’m calling you Kylo.”

He groaned as she slid the leather out of its loops and tossed it aside. “Fuck, I like your fire.”

To reward him for that compliment, Rey leaned in and sucked his neck. He tasted salty, his skin slick with sweat, and she reveled in the primal pleasure of tasting what she’d done to him. He wasn’t an untouchable corporate asshole in a thousand-dollar suit—he was a man she’d tormented into this undone state, a man who’d seen all her rage and sass and _liked_ it.

He fumbled at her zipper, and Rey paused her own work on his slacks to kick off her shoes and wriggle out of the jeans.

“Jesus,” he said when she was down to her lingerie. Not that this simple blue cotton set counted as lingerie, but his face said she might as well have been wearing lace and leather. “You’re gorgeous.”

Rey was tough and took no shit, and she’d never set too much stock in her physical appearance, but she couldn’t deny it felt amazing to have this specimen of a man practically drooling over her. She’d always been skinny, which came with an unfortunate side effect of zero tits, and she rarely wore makeup or put much effort into her appearance. Yet here he was, staring at her like she was a priceless work of art.

A priceless work of art he’d like to fuck, but Rey had never pretended to be good at metaphors. Similes. Whatever.

Feeling daring, she trailed her hands up her torso and cupped her breasts. She was already sweating through her bra, thanks to the insanely hot office, but she liked the way Kylo’s eyes zeroed in on her fingers as she pinched her nipples for a hit of delicious pleasure-pain. “What do you want to do to me?” she asked.

His nostrils flared, and he was on her in a second, knocking her hands away so he could massage her breasts, instead. “It’s probably simpler to ask what I _don’t_ want to do to you,” he said in a low, growly voice that made her tingle all over. “That list is much shorter.”

She unzipped his slacks while he kneaded her breasts in his broad palms. “Tell me,” she ordered, reaching in to palm his cock over his underwear. “I want to hear it.”

“Shit.” He bucked into her hand. “I want to suck your nipples until you scream. I want to lay you out on my desk and eat your pussy until you scream.”

“There’s a lot of screaming in your fantasies,” Rey observed.

He cast her a wicked look. “I want to force you to your knees and make you suck my cock until you gag. I want to fuck you so hard you—”

“Scream?” Rey guessed.

That smirk returned. “So hard you forget your own name. So hard you can’t walk for a week. So hard you can’t imagine ever taking another cock in your hot little cunt.”

She gasped. No one had ever talked to her like that before. Considering how her pussy was clenching around nothing, she _liked_ it. “Big talk,” she managed to say. “I’m not sure you can back it up.”

His smile turned wolfish. “Oh, I can. Didn’t I promise I would master you?”

The absolute stones on this man. Before she could come up with a clever retort, he toed off his shoes, then shucked off his trousers and underwear to reveal the biggest dick Rey had ever seen. She gaped at it, mind blanking out entirely.

He gripped himself, pumping once while she watched. “Like what you see?”

Oh, right: Kylo Ren was an asshole. She snapped her head up and glared at him. “I don’t care what it looks like. I care what you do with it.”

He bit his lip. “Oh, you’ll find out.”

He was on her in a second, spinning her around and then crowding her forward until her hips met his desk. He planted a hand on her upper back and shoved her down, then kicked her legs further apart.

Rey groaned at the rough treatment. Her sweaty cheek was pressed against some important-looking report, and when she reached out for something to grab on to, she accidentally knocked over a cup holding fancy pens. They clattered over the desk and onto the floor.

Kylo kept that massive hand on her back, pinning her down while his other hand worked her underwear down her hips. He left them stretched around her thighs, then slid his hand between her pelvis and the desk.

“Oh!” Rey gasped as his broad fingers pushed between her legs. He stroked over her soaked pussy before circling her clit.

“You’re very wet,” he observed. “How long have you been like this?”

She groaned as he pressed harder. “Right there, yes…”

“Tell me,” he ordered, fingers circling relentlessly. “How long have you been wet?”

“Since… shit. Since I saw you shirtless.”

He slid his fingers back, then thrust two of them inside her. “Mmm,” he said. “Nice and tight. You’re gonna take me so well.” He bent down to press a kiss to her shoulder. “I got hard when I saw your staff picture—did you know that? I was wondering what kind of termagant would send the CEO an email like that, and then it was you, and you were fucking gorgeous, and I couldn’t believe it.”

“Termagant?” Rey managed to ask, even though his thick fingers were clouding her mind. “This isn’t the SAT.”

He punished her with a hard thrust of his fingers. “Brat.”

“No, no, keep calling me a termagant.” She laughed. “Never heard that during dirty talk before.”

He slid his fingers out of her, and the hand on her upper back lifted. Before Rey could whine in protest, he’d tugged her up and turned her around. His brown eyes were narrowed, and there was something downright dangerous in the way he was looking at her. If Rey were a more sensible woman, she would have run, but instead, the look made her cunt squeeze with desire.

“You’re mine,” he said fiercely. “The only dirty talk you need is mine. The only cock you need filling you up is _mine_.”

Rey chuckled uneasily. “Whoa, there, Mister Possessive. We just met—” She broke off as he picked her up and set her on the desk. He stripped off her underwear and sank to his knees, broad shoulders pressing her thighs wide, and then his mouth sealed over her pussy, and Rey decided he could be as possessive as he pleased. “Yes,” she said, gripping his hair in one hand as she braced herself against the desk with the other.

He was loud and messy as he ate her out, lips and tongue working in lewd concert to leave Rey gasping. Kylo groaned against her and muttered filth between licks. “Such a perfect little cunt. Gonna make you come on my tongue, gonna make you fucking beg for it.” He looked up from between her thighs, eyes sparking hot with desire. “You gonna beg for me, Rey?”

She bit her lip and shook her head. He wasn’t going to master her that easily.

“Hm.” His eyes narrowed, and then he dove in again. He breached her with two fingers as he started sucking her clit, and Rey cried out.

“I think you will,” Kylo said, lifting off her clit long enough to speak. “Beg, that is. My beautiful little bitch is going to beg for my cock.”

A shiver went through her, but she wasn’t going to let him get away with that. She shoved at his head, even though her entire body cried out in loss. “Hey! Who are you calling a bitch?”

He slid his fingers out of her and stood up abruptly, then fisted his hand in her hair, tugging hard enough to almost hurt. Rey’s eyes fell to half-mast as he craned her head back. “It’s a compliment, sweetheart. I get called a bastard all the time.”

She huffed in amusement. “Pretty sure no one’s complimenting you when they say that.”

To her surprise, he grinned. “That’s my girl. You’re so fucking _mean_ , and I love it.”

What a weirdo. “Are you a masochist or something?”

“Oh, no.” He tugged her hair again. “Just a man who likes a fight. Everyone’s too afraid to stick up to me.”

“Wonder…” She gasped as he pulled her hair harder. God, that felt good. “Wonder why that could be. Maybe the ten broken printers and the laptops and the window…”

He pulled her off the desk and pushed her to her knees in front of him. “You’re just begging for a lesson, aren’t you?”

She licked her lips, staring at his cock. It was flushed and gorgeous, so thick she wondered if her fingers would even touch when she gripped it. “What kind of lesson?” she asked.

“How to put that nasty mouth to better use.” He nudged forward, and the crown of his dick brushed her lips.

She laughed, looking up at him. “You’re unbelievably arrogant.”

He shrugged. “Seems like you like it.”

And yeah, she did. She really, really did. This whole dominant asshole persona was _doing things_ for her, and Rey had no doubts about his ability to make her scream once they got down to fucking. She was used to being the dominant one in all her relationships, but this power struggle was turning her on harder than anything ever had.

She opened her mouth and licked the tip of his dick, collecting a bead of salty pre-cum. He hissed and threaded his fingers through her hair again, tightening just enough to imply he was the one in control.

Well, Rey couldn’t have that. She opened her mouth around him, taking him a little deeper with every bob of her head. He stretched her mouth wide, and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to suck all of him, but she was damned well going to do her best.

“God,” he choked out when her nose brushed his pubic hair.

Rey would have smirked if her mouth wasn’t stuffed full of cock. She relaxed her throat to get that last half-inch, and Kylo let out a string of filthy curses.

Rey drew back, then sucked him in again. She couldn’t take all of his length too many times—her throat was already hurting—but she wanted to get him as riled up as possible. When his breathing grew heavy and the hand in her hair twitched, Rey switched to shallower strokes, wrapping her hand around him to pump at the base.

“Just like that, yes. _Fuck_.” Kylo was losing it above her, sweating and trembling, and his shaft was swelling against her tongue. He was going to come soon.

She released him with a pop. “Approve the new HVAC system,” she said, looking up at him.

He gaped down at her. “What?”

“You heard me.” She squeezed the base of his shaft. “I want a new HVAC system.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He looked absolutely outraged, and Rey stifled a giggle. “You’re going to blackmail me into buying your upgrades?”

“No, I’m going to withhold orgasms until you buy my upgrades.” She smiled up at him sweetly. “Consider this a negotiation tactic.”

He groaned, then laughed a little. “You are impossible.”

She licked the tip of his dick. “You won’t be saying that when you’re coming down my throat.”

“Shit!” He grunted and thrust forward, but Rey moved her head back, denying him. “Fine, you can have your fucking HVAC upgrades. But I get to come in your tight little cunt.”

Rey whimpered. She was so wet she was practically dripping, and her inner muscles clenched at the thought of being filled up. She wasn’t the only one who’d been brought to the edge, then left wanting. “You've been tested?” she asked.

He nodded, and the hand in her hair gentled, stroking through the strands. “Birth control?” he asked.

“Yes.” To reward him for giving her her way, she sucked him deep one more time before rising to her feet. “So come on, Kylo Ren. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week.”

He lifted her onto the desk again and stepped between her legs. “This needs to go,” he said, fingering the strap of her cotton bra. Rey quickly took it off, and Kylo rewarded her by sucking one nipple, then the other. “Such pretty little tits.”

She groaned. “Do you have to call them little?”

“I like little tits.” He sucked hard, making Rey see stars. “I like how little you are in general.” He pulled away from her breasts and fisted his dick, rubbing it against her wet opening. “It makes me feel like a fucking brute, like I could break you so easily.”

“You can’t,” Rey said, rocking her hips to try to get him where she needed him.

“I know.” He notched the tip in her entrance. “And that’s what I like best of all.”  
  
Rey expected him to thrust inside her immediately, but he stayed like that, with the tip of his dick barely inside her. She whined and shifted her hips, and he grinned at her. "So," he said. "You gonna beg for me?"

What an arrogant prick. "Come on, Kylo. Don't play games." She bucked her hips, but he didn't budge.

"I'm giving you what you want. Now give me what I want."

How was he exhibiting this much control? Rey was going to go insane if she didn't get his cock in her in the next ten seconds. Her pride fought a valiant battle against her horniness, but it was clear how this was going to go. She gave in, words pouring out of her. "Please, Kylo. Please fuck me, do it right now, please..."

"Yes," he breathed. Then he was pushing in, stretching her impossibly wide. Rey clutched his shoulders as she took him… and took him… and took him.

When he was finally seated all the way inside her, she let out a shaky breath. She’d never been stuffed this full in her life. “Holy shit."

“Tell me,” he ordered, bringing a thumb down to rub her clit. He wasn’t moving yet, and Rey was grateful for the time to adjust. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Full,” she said. “Like I’m stretched to my absolute limit.”

His grin was feral. “Good.” He pulled out halfway, then pushed back in, and Rey groaned at the exquisite drag of his cock inside her. “I want to fucking ruin you, Rey.”

She dug her fingers into his shoulders, hard enough to bruise. “Like you could,” she taunted, even though she knew that was exactly what was happening here. Kylo Ren was ruining her for any other man.

His nostrils flared. “Challenge accepted.”

Then he was moving, pumping in and out with long, slow strokes. Rey wrapped her legs around him and let go of his neck to brace her hands behind her on the desk. The more open angle let her see where they were connected, and her pussy squeezed tight at the sight of that thick, ruddy column gleaming with her arousal as it slid in and out.

“You like looking?” he asked. The hand that wasn’t currently strumming her clit moved to her hip, long fingers digging into her skin as he held her in place for his ravishment. “You like seeing me fill you up?”

She nodded.

“Say it,” he ordered, bucking into her hard.

Rey groaned. He was going to be the death of her. “I like watching you fill me up.”

“You like seeing how well your tight pussy takes me? You like being mastered?”

She glared at him. “You haven’t mastered me yet.”

He chuckled and pressed harder on her clit. “Oh, but we’re just getting started.”

It was a threat and a promise, one he made good on as he fucked her with firm, even strokes. Rey had expected him to come within a couple of minutes like every other guy did, but he seemed completely in control as he worked her body until she was soaked and quivering. The thumb on her clit never let up, and Rey felt heat bloom in her lower belly. “I’m gonna—gonna—”

“Do it,” he said, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. “Fucking come for me. Give it to me.”

The tension broke, and Rey orgasmed with a sound that was very close to a scream. Her cunt tightened and released in rhythmic contractions that went on and on, and he fucked her through them with single-minded determination.

It felt so good that tears welled in Rey’s eyes. “Yes,” she sobbed, digging her heels into his backside. “Kylo, Kylo…”

“That’s right,” he said, slamming into her harder. “That’s who’s doing this to you. _Me_. You’re fucking mine.”

She reached for him blindly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. After that orgasm, she’d give him whatever he wanted.

His rhythm sped up until the desk was squeaking from the force of his thrusts, and then he shouted and shuddered. Rey bit his shoulder as he came, wanting to leave her mark on him the way he had just left his mark inside her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—” He twitched as she squeezed her inner muscles around him, wanting to milk him for every last drop. “Rey, _oh —_”

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight, and for a few minutes they stayed like that, breathing heavily. But it really was hot in the room, and as the haze of arousal faded, Rey became aware of exactly how sweaty she was. Her ass had probably ruined the papers he’d set her on top of, and her hair clung damply to her neck in a way that made her want to shower immediately. Reluctantly, she leaned back, wincing as her sweaty chest stuck to his for a lingering moment.

“It’s really bloody hot in here,” she said.

Kylo laughed, then grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. His palms were sweaty, too, but Rey didn’t mind with those plush lips working over hers.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he said when he finally pulled away. “You’re going to get dressed, then go down to your lair and fix the temperature.”

She rolled her eyes. “So bossy.”

“Then,” he said, as if she hadn’t spoken, “you’re going to get in my car, and I’m going to take you back to my place. We’re going to shower, I’ll order us food, and then I’m going to fuck you in every position imaginable.”

“Very presumptuous.” But Rey couldn’t help grinning at the determined look on Kylo’s face. What an insane, intense man.

“Am I wrong?” he asked, holding her gaze.

And all right, he’d won this little pissing contest. Besides, Rey had just gotten two things she desperately needed: the fuck of a lifetime and a promise to upgrade the HVAC system. She could be magnanimous.

“No,” she said. “I would love to be fucked in every position imaginable.” She smirked. “But I have to warn you, I have quite the imagination. I’m not sure you can keep up.”

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes. “Is that a challenge?”

She grinned, already anticipating the battle to come. “You bet your arse it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly!
> 
> I hope you liked this fic, Theresa! I loved the idea of a fic with epistolary elements. Thanks for the fun prompt!


End file.
